A Song Of Joys
by Nakuney07
Summary: “Ayolah, apa yang kamu takutkan? Aku akan membantumu.” Sehun. “Tidak. Kamu justru akan membunuhku.” Jongin. “Kamu harus ikut pergi denganku, atau Ayahku akan menemukanmu dan membunuhmu.” Sehun. Sekai/Hunkai. YAOI/Boyslove


A Song Of Joys

Main Cast: Kim Jongin Oh Sehun

Pairing: SeKai/HunKai

YAOI/BoysLove

Chapter 1

Ketika hari terakhirnya memakai seragam Sekolah, Jongin berharap kehidupan yang akan ia jalani sebagai seorang Mahasiswa akan benar-benar menyenangkan seperti yang semua teman-temannya katakan. Bisa dengan bebas menggunakan pakaian yang ia sukai, tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi buta agar tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah dan yang paling ia impikan yaitu menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatinya melalui sebuah kencan buta mungkin. Ah.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tulang pipinya sakit karena terus menahan senyum.

PLAK

"Ahh.. Yaa!" Hampir saja Jongin terjungkal ketika temannya tiba-tiba memukul bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hahahaa.." Tawa menyebalkan itu, Park Chanyeol salah satu teman yang cukup dekat dengan Jongin, emm.. mungkin lebih dari dekat? Entahlah.. Jongin punya banyak sekali teman dekat di sekelilingnya. Dia cukup populer jika kau mau tahu..

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa habis bertemu Noona yang cantik?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti "Oohh.. apa kamu benar-benar bertemu Noona cantik dan dia mengajakmu berkencan?"

PLAK

Kali ini Chanyeol yang memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia melirik Jongin yang seenaknya saja memukul kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan mata memicing. Seingatnya dia masih lebih tua dari Jongin, tapi lihatlah karena sudah terlalu dekat Jongin jadi seakan lupa jika dia harusnya bersikap sedikit lebih sopan pada Chanyeol.

"Oh.. sepertinya tidak." Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin kenapa dia bertanya mengenai seorang Noona yang mengajak Jongin kencan. Bahkan jika ada perempuan paling cantik yang bersedia menekuk lututnya untuk bisa berkencan dengan Jongin, ia yakin perempuan itu akan berakhir menangis semalaman karena Jongin tidak menghiraukannya.

"Yaa.. tunggu aku." Chanyeol sedikit berlari mengejar Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya.

Jongin sampai di apartment saat jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.15 malam. Ia langsung menuju ke sudut ruangan dekat jendela dimana disana terdapat seekor anjing kesayangannya yang bergelung nyaman di dalam kandangnya. Saat itu jongin melihat sesuatu bergerak didalam lubang kecil dekat saluran pembuangan air yang ternyata adalah seekor anak anjing. Tanpa pikir panjang jongin langsung mengangkat besi pembatas saluran dan menyelamatkan anjing tersebut. Jongin memberi nama monggu dan merawatnya hingga sekarang.

Selesai membersihkan diri Jongin langsung bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya, dia harus tidur agar besok pagi dia tidak terlambat untuk test masuk universitas.

Setidaknya dia punya waktu panjang untuk tidur sebelum dirinya harus berangkat mengikuti test masuk universitas pukul 10 pagi. Tak apa, universitas yang ia tuju tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama 15 menit untuk sampai di Universitas Kyunghee, tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh gurunya. Jongin tergolong siswa yang pintar, sudah banyak prestasi yang ia raih untuk sekolahnya jadi tidak heran jika sang guru merekomendasikan Jongin untuk masuk ke Kyunghee.

30 menit lagi test berlangsung, saat ini Jongin sedang berdiri di seberang universitas dengan memegang segelas americano di tangannya ketika ia mendengar percakapan seseorang di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat di samping ia berdiri.

"Lakukan sekarang, buat seolah-olah kecelakaan besar membunuhnya. Pastikan dia benar-benar mati terbakar." Itu kalimat yang tidak sengaja Jongin dengar.

Bukannya Jongin ingin tau urusan orang lain, apalagi orang itu tidak dia kenal sama sekali, tetapi kata-kata orang itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Selalu saja ada orang yang sangat kejam di dunia ini dan dengan teganya memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk membunuh seseorang. Jongin hendak berjalan kembali tetapi sesuatu membuat kakinya tidak bisa melangkah, sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

BRAK

Dyarrr

Sebuah mobil sedan dihantam sebuah truk, kemudian meledak dan terbakar, di hadapannya, di depan matanya. Seketika jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, kakinya seolah beku, americano di tangannya sudah tumpah di samping kaki kanan nya.

"Kerja bagus."

Suara itu lagi, suara seseorang di dalam mobil mewah itu. Jongin refleks memutar kepalanya menatap orang itu dengan pandangan terkejut dan raut muka marah. Mobil itu melaju, orang itu menatap Jongin. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum kaca mobil perlahan tertutup dengan smirk di wajah orang tersebut.

Apa ini? Apa Jongin baru saja menyaksikan rangkaian pembunuhan berencana dengan mata kepalanya sendiri?

Sepanjang test berlangsung Jongin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Ia seolah dihantui oleh kejadian mengerikan tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Jongin, tetapi mungkin semua orang di universitas ini. Mereka sedang berduka karena rektor mereka baru saja mengalami kejadian naas dan membuat sang rektor meninggal di tempat, di depan universitas karena sebuah kecelakaan besar yang membakar mobilnya.

Ya.. korban dari kecelakaan besar yang Jongin saksikan tadi ternyata adalah rektor universitas Kyunghee tempat dia menjalani test saat ini.

Test berakhir sore hari karena sempat ditunda beberapa jam siang tadi. Jongin bersyukur setidaknya dia bisa menjawab semua soal yang diberikan meskipun ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan hasil yang akan didapat.

"Jongin-ah."

Seseorang memanggil namanya membuat ia berbalik kemudian menemukan tiga orang temannya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tau? Ternyata rektor kita yang mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal." Salah satu temannya Jongdae membuka suara.

"Ku dengar mobilnya langsung terbakar." Chanyeol menambahkan. Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan teman-temannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat kejadian mengerikan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib kita setelah ini? Apa kita akan kuliah tanpa rektor?" Kata Jongdae lagi. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Temannya yang satu ini memang kadang-kadang menyebalkan.

"Ya.. memangnya kau sudah yakin akan diterima disini? Itu bukan urusanmu, untuk apa kamu memikirkannya?" Xiumin yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Ayo cepat, aku lapar. Aku ingin mencoba makanan universitas." Kemudian ia menarik lengan Jongdae dengan tergesa-gesa. Jongin dan Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kantin universitas sangat penuh dengan para peserta test dan juga beberapa mahasiswa yang memang sedang ada di kampus. Setelah mendapatkan makanan dan menemukan bangku kosong akhirnya mereka makan dengan lahap, kecuali Jongin yang makan dengan santai.

"Uwaahh.. makanan disini benar-benar murah dan enak." Dengan mulut penuh makanan Xiumin menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Aku akan makan disini setiap hari." Katanya.

"Memangnya kau yakin akan diterima disini?" Jongdae membalikan kata-kata Xiumin padanya tadi membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa karena Xiumin membulatkan bola matanya dan memandang Jongdae dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan. Benar-benar mirip _chipmunk_ temannya satu ini.

Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan diselingi obrolan ringan dan perkelahian kecil antara Jongdae dan Xiumin.

Jongin bangkit dari bangkunya setelah selesai makan dan hendak ke toilet diikuti oleh Xiumin di belakangnya. Setelah ini Jongin akan pulang dan berjalan-jalan dengan monggu di taman apartemennya.

Jongin sedang mencuci tangannya saat pria disampingnya pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah jam tangan rolex keluaran terbaru di wastafel. Jongin mengambil jam tangan itu dan segera menyusul orang tersebut.

"Hei.. jam tanganmu tertinggal." Pria itu berbalik kemudian menatap Jongin dengan raut muka datar dan mata memicing.

"Ini. Jam tangan yang kamu tinggalkan." Dia mengangkat jam dan memberikannya pada pria itu, tetapi pria itu hanya diam sambil menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Hello.." Seolah tidak mendapat respon Jongin kemudian mengerakkan tangannya di depan pria tersebut. Pria itu tersadar dan segera meraih jam tangannya kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Jongin mengangkat bahu kemudian mengikuti pria itu pergi dari toilet.

Tbc

Hello,

Dengan Nakuney disini. Saya sudah lama bergabung di ffn, dan menulis banyak story tapi tidak pernah berani publikasi.

Hari ini saya coba beranikan diri memposting salah satu cerita yang saya buat. Cerita ini saya tulis beberapa tahun lalu setelah saya mengalami mimpi panjang dan sangat terasa seperti nyata. Jadi cerita ini berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami, dan saya tambahkan beberapa story agar ceritanya mudah dipahami.

Selamat membaca dan selamat bergabung dalam mimpi saya. Wkwkw


End file.
